The present invention relates to a group of organic compounds of the 1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-(4'-trifluoromethylphenyl)-ethane ester type having a mesophase of the smectic A type and possibly a nematic mesophase. The invention also relates to the process for producing molecules of this group, as well as to the mixtures obtained from these esters and also having a smectic A phase.
The compounds according to the invention have the property, when mixed with smectic A liquid crystals, of widening the smectic range of said products. This is an advantage when such mixtures are used in display means, whose range of use is widened towards both high and low temperatures.
The compounds according to the invention comply with the general chemical formula: ##STR2## with 1.ltoreq.n.ltoreq.15.
The compounds in accordance with this formula can be defined by the following name: 1-(4-alkyloxyfluorobenzoyloxyphenyl)-2-(4'-trifluoromethylphenyl)-ethane.